De la haine à l'amour
by rickiss
Summary: De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a souvent qu'un pas... Encore faut-il le franchir.
1. Les meilleurs ennemis

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver (ou de vous accueillir) pour cette nouvelle fic. Il s'agit d'une courte fic à chapitres, chaque chapitre étant une songfic.

Le thème de ce premier chapitre est très proche de celui que j'ai évoqué dans ma première fic, _Je te hais autant que tu me plais_ … On peut même considérer cette songfic comme une variation sur le même thème. Malgré tout, les deux fics sont rédigées dans un style assez différent pour être lues séparément, si vous le souhaitez.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Les meilleurs ennemis » est de Pascal Obispo.

Note : POV de Draco dans ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part I : Les meilleurs ennemis**

J'ai pour toi cette haine qui n'en finit pas

J'ai en moi cette violence qui n'appartient qu'à toi

Je ne suis rien si tu n'es pas là

Rien qu'un pantin qui se désarticule …

Rien qu'un homme qui devant tout recule …

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes**

C'est à travers notre inimitié que se crée ma vie

C'est dans cette malsaine intimité que je jouis

**  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes**

Le monde peut bien s'écrouler, notre haine, elle, ne mourra pas

Car je suis là pour toi

Et tu es là pour moi

A jamais …

**  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne**

Plus j'ai mal plus tu souris

Plus tu trembles plus je ris

A chaque coup porté, je bois ton sang, comme un vampire insatiable

Et tu te repais de mes défaites, tu me veux pour seul diable

**  
C'est toi contre moi**

Et malgré le mal, et malgré la douleur

Et même malgré la haine

**  
On s'y retrouve**

On ne peut pas se quitter

**  
On s'y perd**

Même si on le voudrait parfois

**  
C'est toi contre moi**

Mais moi sans toi je n'existe pas

Et toi sans moi, au fond tu n'y crois pas

**  
On se révolte**

Je te hurle combien je te hais

A chaque seconde, je te déteste

**  
On se soumet**

Et pourtant, tu sais, je t'aime comme tu es

Et malgré tout ce que je dis, tu le vois, je reste

**  
Mets-toi contre moi**

A chaque bagarre, nos corps s'étreignent

A chaque insulte, nos cœurs saignent

Ne sachant comment nous aimer,

Nous continuons à nous détester

**La guerre encore**

Encore et toujours

**On s'y fait**

**  
**De la haine à l'amour

**Mets-toi contre moi**

Il n'y a qu'un pas

**  
Pourvu qu'on reste**

Cette haine entre nous, comme une habitude

Les meilleurs ennemis du monde

C'est ce qui nous reste, quand tout s'en va

**  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre**

Tu vois, tout nous sépare, tout s'évapore entre nous

Rien ne nous rassemble, rien de commun à nos deux êtres

Rien sur quoi s'entendre, rien qui nous relie

Rien … Sauf cette haine

**  
Je te hais comme tu es**

Rien d'autre que toi, pour moi

Tu es mon ennemi, je suis le tien

Le meilleur d'entre tous

Le meilleur, pour toujours

C'est toi contre moi

Depuis le début, nous nous haïssons

**  
On s'y retrouve**

Et cette haine, avouons-le, qu'est-ce que nous l'aimons !

**  
On s'y perd**

Même si elle nous fait souffrir, même si parfois nous en avons marre

**  
C'est toi contre moi**

Tu es mon rival, mon adversaire

Je suis ta némésis, ton faux-frère

**  
On se révolte**

Tu es l'homme à abattre, celui à éliminer

Je suis ta lie, l'épine à ton pied

**  
On se soumet**

Et pourtant, tu m'apparais comme seul réconfort

Au réveil le matin, le soir quand je m'endors

**  
Mets-toi contre moi**

J'aimerais te faire comprendre à quel point tu es en moi

A quel point tu m'as envahi, un peu plus à chaque fois

Quand je perds la foi, tu reste ma seule croix

Et ma seule bouée lorsque je me noies

**  
La guerre encore**

Et dans ton cœur, Potter, que ressens-tu ?

Est-ce moi qui te donne envie de connaître d'autres matins,

Ou bien est-ce moi que tu vois quand tout espoir en toi s'est tu ?

Si je te la tendais, la prendrais-tu, ma main ?

Ou bien, encore une fois, la refuserais-tu, comme ce premier jour

Encore une fois, voyagerions-nous de la haine à l'amour ?

**  
On s'y fait**

J'ai presque envie de renoncer à toi

Parfois

Mais tu restes, encore et toujours

A jamais

**  
Mets-toi contre moi**

Quoique je fasse

Quoique je pense

Même si je lutte et refuse

Même si je ne le veux pas

**  
Pourvu qu'on reste**

Tu restes, toujours …

Mon meilleur ennemi …

Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance

J'essaie parfois de ne plus penser à toi, de me créer d'autres cibles

D'autres sujets de colère, sujets de mépris, sujets risibles

**  
(... ennemis) **Mais c'est toi, l'ennemi

**  
Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence**

Et même si je veux t'ignorer, rester aveugle et sourd

Tu es partout, dans le bouche de ceux qui te vouent tant d'amour

**  
(... ennemis) **Pas comme moi, qui suis l'ennemi

**  
La corde à ton arc**

Quand je te vois,

Je veux bander

Mon arc

Et te tuer

**  
La corde à ton cou**

Quand tu n'es pas là,

Je veux jouir

De toi

Et recommencer

**  
Fidèle envers et contre nous**

Tes amis sont fidèles, les miens sont dociles

Mais les liens d'amour restent fragiles

Comparés à la haine, que valent leurs « je t'aime » ?

Oublies leurs faux serments, et prends mes anathèmes !

**  
Les meilleurs ennemis**

Qu'est-ce que le destin, si ce n'est une chimère ?

Et pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a entre nous, Potter ?

D'aussi loin qu'on remonte en arrière

On dirait bien que nous étions liés, par le poing et le cœur

**  
C'est toi contre moi**

Je te hais, je sais, et tu me le rends bien

Nos coups et blessures, comme un lien du sang

**  
Et moi contre toi**

En dehors de nous, nous n'imaginons rien

Car nous sommes liés, plus que des amants

**  
C'est toi contre moi**

De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas

Que nous franchissons chaque fois que nous nous haïssons

Je suis là pour toi, tu es là pour moi

Il ne manquerait plus que nous nous aimions !

**  
On se retrouve  
On se perd**

Et même si le monde doit s'écrouler, je te promets d'être toujours là !

**  
Et toi contre moi**

Alors, toi, ne me quitte pas …

**  
On se révolte  
On se soumet**

Et même si les autres veulent nous en empêcher, nous resterons liés !

**  
Mets-toi contre moi**

N'y sommes-nous pas destinés ?

**  
La guerre encore**

Hais-moi de ton corps, de toute ton âme ! Potter …

**  
Je te promets**

Et je te le rendrais de tout mon cœur !

**  
Mets-toi contre moi**

Viens, que je te fasse cette promesse, pour la vie …

**  
Qu'on restera****  
Les meilleurs ennemis**


	2. Méfie toi de moi

Bonjour à vous,

Voici la deuxième chapitre de cette fic (et oui, Staphyla, tu voulais la suite, et bien la voilà ! Et merci infiniment pour ta review, à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre). La « réponse » de Harry à la déclaration de haine de Draco … Et vous allez voir que si pour Draco la haine est un moteur de vie comme un autre, pour Harry il y a quelque chose de plus désespéré et presque avide dans cette haine intense … aussi intense que l'amour ! Comme si c'était sa seule façon d'être en relation avec l'autre, comme si c'était ce qu'il connaissait le mieux.

J'ai eu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent (dont l'écriture s'est faite d'un seul jet), mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même …

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Méfie toi de moi » est de Hélène Ségara.

Note : POV de Harry dans ce deuxième chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewé pour le 1er chapitre, et surtout bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part II : Méfie-toi de moi **

On m'appelle le Survivant, tu me méprises en riant

On me veut pour sauveur, toi pour souffre-douleur

On m'adule, tu me trouves ridicule

On m'aime, tu m'offres ta haine

Je suis Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier …

Même si je n'ai rien demandé …

Leur faux amour ne peut m'atteindre

Moi, je veux juste m'enfuir au loin

Me blottir dans d'autres bras,

Sentir un corps m'étreindre.

Même si la tendresse n'y est pas …

Tu es peut-être le seul qui as compris ce dont j'avais besoin …

**Méfie-toi des blessures  
Que l'on ne guérit pas**

Notre haine aurait pu me blesser pendant toutes ces années

Mais je l'ai aimée, j'en suis le premier étonné

Je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu sans ta colère vibrant en moi

Mon corps marqué au fer rouge de ton inimitié brûle encore

De tous ce que tu as fait, de tout ce que j'ai détesté en toi

De notre haine, éternelle, à la vie à la mort

Mais prends garde …

Je pourrais aimer ça …

**De mes mains qui rassurent  
Mais ont eu tellement froid**

Fais attention, petit dragon, je pourrais en vouloir encore

Et encore plus, et encore pire

Je pourrais vouloir t'avoir, avoir ton âme et ton corps

Je pourrais même en oublier de te haïr

Tellement je te voudrais ! Tant je t'aimerais !

J'ai été si souvent seul que je pourrais t'aimer à jamais

Même si tu es mon ennemi …

Parce que tu es le seul qui réchauffe mon cœur

**Méfie-toi de ma peau**

Je sens encore les brûlures de ces blessures

Que tu m'as tendrement imprimées sur le corps

**  
Elle se souvient de tout**

Je sens encore tes insultes vriller mes tempes

Comme une douce mélodie sans cesse répétée

**  
De ce qui est trop beau**

Je me rappelle de chacune de nos rencontres

Haineuses mais si intenses

**  
Et n'appartient qu'aux fous**

Tu es mon ennemi, mais tu étais ma plus belle présence

J'ai aimé chacune de nos disputes … plus que les rires de mes amis !

Suis-je fou ?

Suis-je si seul ?

Suis-je enfin perdu ?

Méfie-toi du passé  
De sa mémoire immense

Je te jure de toujours me rappeler ces instants passionnés

Ou je te laissais me frapper, presque jusqu'à me tuer

Je n'oublierais rien, pas même ta lâcheté, ta perfidie

Je garde en moi chaque coup, chaque duel, chaque moquerie

Mon cœur a imprimé en lui chaque profonde cicatrice que tu y as faite

Tu es en moi pour toujours, tu y es, des pieds à la tête !

**  
De ce qu'on croit caché  
Quand la vérité danse**

Mais crois-moi, tout cela nous trompe les premiers

On croit se haïr, comme deux ennemis jurés

Mais d'autres serments ne demandent qu'à être échangés

Notre haine, plus que l'amour, a fini par nous lier

Sans doute plus que l'amitié, notre inimitié nous fait jouir

J'aimerais te dire comme une déclaration que je vais toujours te haïr

**  
Méfie-toi de mes peurs  
Qui reviennent parfois**

Mais j'ai peur de t'avouer que j'ai besoin de toi

J'ai peur que ces simples mots t'emmènent loin de moi

J'ai si peur de te perdre comme j'ai tout perdu

J'ai peur de t'effrayer en me mettant à nu

Je ne veux pas souffrir encore une fois, une fois de trop

J'ai moins peur de mes actes que j'ai peur de mes mots

**  
Méfie-toi du bonheur  
Souvent il n'attend pas**

Mais si tu pensais comme moi que ça peut changer

Si tu crois que nous pouvons laisser apparaître entre nous

Autre chose que cette haine, que ces pleurs et ces coups

Si tu crois que s'aimer ne nous éloignera pas

Si tu crois qu'on est capables de vivre sans s'entretuer

Alors j'aimerais faire un pas vers toi …

**  
Méfie-toi de moi**

Parce que plus le temps passe plus j'ai besoin de toi !

**  
Car parfois ça m'abîme**

Ton absence me blesse plus que le plus violent de tes coups

**  
Tant de fois**

Je pourrais me passer en boucle chacune de tes insultes

**  
Comme si c'était un crime**

Jouissant de notre malsaine relation plus que de raison …

Et même si je t'aime  
Plus que tout

Tu es mon ennemi, le seul, l'unique à mon cœur

Et même si je te hais avec ardeur

Je t'aime tout autant, un peu trop sans doute

Dis-moi si je fais fausse route !

**  
Méfie-toi de ces chaînes  
Que l'on se met au cou**

Dis-moi si j'ai tort de compter autant sur toi

Dis-moi si j'ai tort de braver toutes les lois

En t'aimant, en te désirant, en te haïssant autant !

Dis-moi si nous pourrions être ennemis autant qu'amants !

**  
Et même si je t'aime  
Plus que moi**

J'ai l'impression de revivre depuis que je te connais

C'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance

C'est comme si je renaissais par ta seule présence

Si tu savais combien j'aime t'entendre me dire « Je te hais » !

**  
Méfie-toi de nos peines  
Et du temps qui s'en va**

Mais le temps passe et rien ne change, rien !

Chaque fois que je te vois tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi

Arrête je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas !

Je t'en supplie, viens et fais-moi tien …

**  
Méfie-toi de moi**

Méfie-toi, plus les coups pleuvent et plus je m'attache à toi

Plus tu me rejettes plus je deviens accro

Je suis peut-être fou, peut-être maso

Méfie-toi, à trop se haïr on perd le contrôle de soi 

Méfie-toi des blessures  
Que l'on ne guérit pas

Et si tu ne fais rien pour arrêter notre guerre

Ou si tu ne m'acceptes pas, si tu ne veux pas de moi,

Plus que comme un ennemi, un ami ou un frère

Mes cicatrices creuseront en moi de telles tranchées

Qu'il ne me restera plus qu'à m'y enterrer pour t'oublier

A tenter de me convaincre que la vie vaut quelque chose sans toi

**  
De mes mains qui rassurent  
Mais ont eu tellement froid**

Il y a des gens qui m'aiment, mais ça m'effleure à peine

Ce sont des sentiments que je ne comprends pas

Alors que toi, toi mon ennemi, toi ma haine

Toi avec qui j'ai appris à détester avec autant de facilité

Toi, qui me hais depuis tant d'années, toi qui es toujours là

Toi je sais comment te parler, je sais comment t'aimer

**  
Méfie-toi de ma peau  
Elle se souvient de tout**

C'est même contre ton corps, dans nos étreintes sanglantes

Que j'ai éprouvé mes plus violents émois

Avec toi, la souffrance est une jouissance cruelle et lente

Avec toi, la douleur devient une loi

A laquelle on ne veut pas échapper

Et qu'on se prend même à apprécier

**  
De ce qui est trop beau  
Et n'appartient qu'aux fous**

Draco, tu me rends fou, je perds pied !

Viens, laisse-moi te haïr de tout mon cœur !

Viens voir comment peut aimer un Potter !

Draco, viens, je vais me noyer …

Méfie-toi de moi

Je crois que je me perds complètement

Ma raison m'abandonne, encore et encore …

**  
Je me fais tant de mal**

Mes forces déclinent avec le jour,

Une fois de plus, je me mets à mal

**  
Tant de fois**

La solitude vient encore se rappeler à moi

M'étreignant avec force et passion

**  
D'un chagrin abyssal**

Je suis comme un enfant perdu dans la nuit

En quête d'affection, en quête d'un regard, d'une main tendue …

Et même si je t'aime  
Plus que tout

Et toi, ma haine, tu es là, comme chaque matin

Tu es là, comme si c'était naturel

Tu es là, prêt à tout, l'air de rien

Tu es là, à me haïr, cruel …

**  
Méfie-toi de ces chaînes  
Que l'on se met au cou**

Et moi, je revis, comme à chaque fois

Je suis là, je renais parce que je te vois

Je suis là, prêt une nouvelle fois à t'affronter

Je suis là, bien décidé à te détester

**  
Et même si je t'aime  
Plus que moi**

Et nous, là, n'arrivant pas à nous quitter

Nous sommes là, nous connaissant par cœur

Nous sommes là, vieux compagnons d'inimitié

Nous sommes là, nous haïssant avec ardeur

**  
Méfie-toi de nos peines  
Et du temps qui s'en va**

Nous nous détestons tant que nous n'y croyons plus

L'un sans l'autre nous nous sentons perdus

Nous prenons ça pour de la haine, toujours !

Mais, dis, ne pourrait-on pas y voir de l'amour ?

**  
Méfie-toi de moi**

Moi, j'ai envie de croire que ça peut changer …

Méfie-toi de moi

Moi, j'ai envie de croire qu'on peut s'aimer …

Méfie-toi de moi

Moi, j'ai envie de toi !

**  
Et même si je t'aime**

Méfie-toi, Draco, vraiment méfie-toi …

**Plus que moi**

Tu me croyais dangereux, tu n'avais encore rien vu !

**  
Méfie-toi de nos peines**

La solitude a changé ma vision des choses

**  
Et du temps qui s'en va**

Je devrais aimer ceux qui me le rendent bien

**  
Méfie-toi de moi**

Mais c'est toi, toi qui me hais tant, que j'aime de tout mon cœur …

**Méfie-toi de moi …**

Méfie-toi, Draco, je vais t'aimer autant que je t'ai haï !


	3. On ne changera rien

Bonjour à vous,

Voici le troisième chapitre de « La haine à l'amour ». Ici se pose la question de l'(im)possiblité d'un changement entre nos deux héros favoris. Comment leur haine pourrait-elle survivre à une réconciliation ? Et est-il tout simplement possible qu'ils désirent tous deux autre chose ?

Je fourmille déjà d'idées pour le prochain chapitre (POV Harry), donc la suite ne tardera pas !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « On ne changera rien » est de Pleymo.

Note : POV de Draco.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part III: On ne changera rien**

Harry, Harry, ne comprends-tu pas ?

Ne vois-tu pas que nous avançons droit dans le mur …

Il n'y rien entre toi et moi

Rien d'autre que cette haine. Mon armure.

**Voûtés sur nous-mêmes**

Et je renonce à chercher ailleurs

Je refuse même d'espérer quelque chose de meilleur !

**  
S'écorchant le pied**

On se blesserait trop à ne plus s'éviter

Je me perdrais si je n'étais plus aveuglé

**  
Sur des tessons de bouteille  
Spécialement aiguisés**

Te détester est la plus douce des tortures,

Voir tout ce que tu subis et endure

Est pour moi un vrai plaisir véniel

Un pêcher qui m'emmène à coup sûr au 7ème ciel !

**  
Brûlant doucement  
Ceux de mauvais soleil**

J'aime faire durer et perdurer notre inimitié

J'aime te voir t'énerver et t'offusquer

J'aime te brusquer et te choquer

Je jouis même de te faire parfois pleurer !

**  
Et s'offusquant à peine  
Des dérives du ciel**

Mais ce qui me comble le plus, tu sais

C'est de te voir revenir le lendemain

Prêt à te remettre entre mes mains

Pour à nouveau tout recommencer …

On tourne en rond

Chaque jour c'est pareil, sempiternelle ritournelle

**  
Sans s'affoler jamais**

Nous connaissons nos gammes par cœur

**  
Mais il faut qu'on s'affole**

Cette guerre entre nous, perpétuelle, éternelle

**  
Il faut qu'on s'affole**

La jouerons-nous jusqu'à notre dernière heure ?

**  
On s'élance à corps perdu**

Nous y brûlons toute notre énergie

**  
Dans des bribes d'aventure**

Chaque jour sans jamais s'en lasser

**  
Qui ternissent la vue**

S'en fichant d'y jouer jusqu'à nos vies

**  
Jusqu'au point de rupture**

S'en fichant de s'y laisser crever !

On ne changera rien

Et je veux que ça reste toujours ainsi !

**  
Si on s'attache les mains**

Je ne crois pas à autre chose, tu m'entends !

**  
On ne changera rien**

Je veux que tu restes mon unique et meilleur ennemi

**  
Si on s'attache les mains**

Pas mon frère, pas mon ami, surtout pas mon amant …

Il y a ceux qui dorment  
Qui ont tout abandonné

On dit que les idiots ne changent jamais d'opinion

Mais je ne vais pas me mettre à perdre la raison

**  
Qui pensent à leur récolte  
De plaisirs avariés**

Après tant d'années à te détester avec application

Je ne vais pas me mettre à t'aimer avec passion …

**  
Mais il faut que vous sachiez  
Que pour eux ça n'est qu'un jeu**

Hein, Potter, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

**  
Qu'on a perdu déjà**

Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que tout reste comme ça ?

**  
Qu'on a perdu ça y est**

Dis, hein, dis-moi ce que tu en penses … toi ?

Il y a ceux qui ont mal  
Mi-hommes mi-enfants

Je ne veux pas paraître égoiste

Mais à vrai dire je regrette bien aussi que tu existes

**  
Accablés par leur âge  
Qui décime nos rangs**

Mais puisqu'on n'y peut rien, que tu fais partie de ma vie

Puisqu'on est là toi et moi, en bons vieux ennemis

**  
Allez formons des cercles  
Autour des feux**

Ne veux-tu pas qu'on scelle cette promesse dans le sang

Dans une larme, pour nous jurer ici et maintenant

**  
Et tenons les promesses  
Qu'on a faites à dieu**

Que rien ne changera jamais, et cela sans retour

Que nous nous haïrons toujours, avec autant d'amour …

On ne changera rien  
Si on s'attache les mains

Ce serait une folie d'enterrer le passé

A quoi servirait de conclure une trêve

**  
On ne changera rien  
Si on s'attache les mains**

Que gagnerions-nous à tout nous pardonner

Personne n'y croirait, et nous les premiers

**  
Si on s'attache les mains  
On ne changera rien**

Te vois-tu vivre sans notre haine existentielle

Nous aurions l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve

**  
Si on s'attache les mains  
On ne changera rien**

Quel serait ce monde où nous serions amis

Quel serait ce monde où j'aurais perdu mon ciel !

J'ai rêvé d'horizons

Moi, je te veux près de moi

**  
De paradis perdus**

Pour te haïr à corps perdu !

**  
De sentir nos noms**

Moi, je te désire tout entier

**  
De rivages déchus**

Pour mieux te faire souffrir

**  
De corps nus sans honte**

Viens, mets ton cœur à nu

**  
De récits suspendus**

Et répète combien tu aimes me haïr

**  
De silhouettes ailées**

Jurons-nous encore une fois

**  
De chemins scellés**

Te toujours nous détester …

Tu crois te connaître  
Il n'en est rien vois-tu

Je ne veux plus lire dans ton regard d'autres désirs

Arrête de faire croire que tu veux que changer ça

**  
On n'assure pas souvent  
On avance, on recule**

Comment peux-tu imaginer que ça serait mieux ainsi

Si nous oublions un instant notre haine et notre colère

**  
Ça dépasse l'entendement**

Pourquoi veux-tu changer mon paradis en enfer !

**  
Tenons les promesses  
Qu'on a faites a dieu**

Nous avions promis de toujours nous haïr

Et nous partons sur d'autres chemins, d'autres lois

**  
Moi il m'a offert  
Sa dernière étoile**

Nous avons commencé à ne plus nous regarder comme deux ennemis

Nous avons commencé à oublier de regarder en arrière …

**  
Celle qui brille encore**

Je suis un peu perdu, j'avoue

**  
Qui donne espoir**

Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous

**  
Celle qui brille encore**

Si notre haine disparaît

Si on s'avouait …

On ne changera rien

Potter, je crois que je deviens aussi fou que toi !

**  
Si on s'attache les mains**

Mon cœur bat plus fort, plus vite quand je te vois

**Si on s'attache les mains**

Moi qui le croyais empli de ténèbres et d'horreur

**Si on s'attache les mains**

Je découvre aujourd'hui qu'il n'était qu'un simple cœur

**Si on s'attache les mains**

Un de ceux qui peut pleurer et détester certains jours

**Si on s'attache les mains**

Mais aussi un de ceux qui peut vouloir changer … par amour

**Si on s'attache les mains**

Je crois sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas bon que nous nous aimions

**On ne changera rien**

Mais après tout, on dit bien que seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'opinion ….


	4. Un amour impossible

Re-coucou,

Et oui, me voilà déjà avec la suite ! Mais comme les chapitres marchent deux par deux (POV Draco, puis POV Harry), c'est normal que je les écrive dans la foulée.

Après les hésitations de notre blond préféré quant à la possibilité d'un changement entre eux, voici donc les réflexions de Harry …

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires et encouragements pour les autres chapitres, ça m'encourage énormément, et me motive beaucoup ! Votre interprétation des pensées et façon de fonctionner de nos deux héros sont en plus très intéressantes à découvrir, alors vraiment merci …

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Un amour impossible » est de Johanne Blouin.

Note : POV de Harry.

Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec ce chapitre : )

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part IV : Un amour impossible**

Comment avons-nous pu arriver à ce point de non-retour ?

Comment sommes-nous donc passés de la haine à l'amour …

**Un grand amour est né**

Je croyais te haïr pour toujours

Et cette simple certitude me rassurait

**  
Issu d'un baiser volé**

Mais voilà, les choses ont changé, simplement

Si naturellement que c'en est désarmant

**  
Et d'une promesse oubliée**

Et notre serment d'inimitié a volé en éclat

Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras

**  
Entre deux regards passionnés**

Oubliant de me rouer de coups cette fois

Tu t'es enfin ouvert à moi

**  
En guise de prudence**

Comment ais-je pu répondre à ça par un sourire ?

Comment ais-je pu en oublier de te haïr !

**  
Ils font croire à l'indifférence**

Personne ne nous croira, pauvre fou

Qui veux-tu convaincre en dehors de nous !

**  
Mais par l'écho de leurs silences**

Hier encore nous nous détestions cordialement

Ne pouvant ni nous voir ni nous sentir

**  
On peut entendre leurs confidences**

Et aujourd'hui, sans n'avoir rien vu venir

Nous sommes plus proches que de vieux amants

Ils se voient  
Même  
S'ils n'ont pas le droit

Draco, tu étais ma Némésis, mon ennemi, ma bête noire

Le plus profond et délicieusement malsain de mes cauchemars

Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans te voir

Mais t'aimer, comment aurais-je pu y croire !

**  
Les endroits  
Sont seuls  
Témoins de leur choix**

Mais de bagarre en insulte, de colère en détresse

Nous avons laissé entrevoir l'un à l'autre nos faiblesses

En oubliant l'espace d'un instant notre haineuse promesse

Nous sommes passés des coups aux caresses

**  
Et chaque fois que leur désir  
S'entend par des soupirs  
Déjà il est temps de partir**

J'ignore si nous avons fait le bon choix

J'ignore même si nous en avons le droit

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai foi en toi

Amant ou ennemi, peu importe, tout me va !

Un amour impossible

L'entente semblait impossible et pourtant

**  
Rapproche deux cœurs aimantés**

Nous sommes là, aujourd'hui, maladroits et tremblants

**  
Et vient les repousser**

Ne sachant comment nous embrasser

**  
Chacun de leur côté**

Nous qui ne savions que nous frapper

**  
Un amour impossible**

Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir

**  
S'installe dans leur intimité**

Et je suis peut-être le dernier à y croire !

**  
Lorsqu'ils tentent d'oublier**

Tu es peut-être le dernier à comprendre aussi

**  
L'impossibilité **

Mais crois-moi, je suis heureux que notre guerre soit finie

Quand vient le temps de se quitter

Et maintenant, pour rien au monde je ne veux revenir en arrière

Tu m'es devenu si cher !

**  
Comme si c'était la dernière fois**

Je n'ai jamais pu imaginer la vie sans toi

Même quand on ne s'entendait pas …

**  
Ensemble ils ouvrent tout grand les bras**

Je suis heureux de connaître de toi un visage souriant

Et de pouvoir t'en offrir tout autant

**  
Tout en reculant d'un pas**

Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à rester ensemble

Mais à l'idée de ton départ, je tremble

**  
Quand les images sont embrouillées**

Même si tu dois de nouveau me haïr

Tu peux tout faire, sauf partir …

**  
Leurs larmes osent à peine se croiser**

J'accepte tout de toi, même la souffrance

Tout ce que tu veux, sauf l'absence

**  
Et les visages deviennent plus flous**

Car si pendant nos années de haine j'ai survécu

C'est parce qu'au fond, on s'est toujours appartenu

**  
Jusqu'à ne plus se voir du tout**

Alors que notre amour naissant ne t'arrache pas à moi

Je sais qu'à ça, je n'y survivrais pas …

Je te vois  
Même  
Quand tu n'es pas là

C'est fou de dire ça

Mais tu es tout pour moi

Je suis tien, si tu le veux

Je t'appartiens, si tu me veux

**  
Je t'envoie  
Des mots  
Que je n'écris pas**

Quand on s'insultait et se frappait

Je ne te disais pas que je te détestais

Au contraire, il fallait lire entre les coups

Les mots et les aveux les plus doux

**  
Et chaque fois que je respire  
J'entends mon cœur te dire  
Tu ne devrais jamais partir**

Je sais que tout nous sépare

Mais s'il n'est pas trop tard

Laisse-moi oublier de te détester

Laisse-moi juste tenter de t'aimer

Un amour impossible  
Rapproche nos cœurs aimantés

Draco, nous étions destinés, liés par quelque chose de plus fort

Plus grand que la haine, la guerre ou la mort

**  
Et vient les repousser  
Chacun de leur côté**

Contre qui veux-tu lutter, rendons-nous nous même à l'évidence

Il est temps qu'enfin on s'offre une seconde chance

**  
Un amour impossible  
S'installe dans notre intimité**

Nous aurons beau vouloir le nier, être aveugles et sourds

Il faut bien le reconnaître : cette fois c'est de l'amour

**  
Lorsqu'on tente d'oublier  
L'impossibilité**

Et si la haine a su nous unir pendant tant d'années

Que dirais-tu qu'on tente un peu de s'aimer

Un amour impossible  
Rapproche nos cœurs aimantés

Je regarde ailleurs, et ne vois rien

**  
Et vient les repousser  
Chacun de leur côté**

Je sais que je veux être tien

**  
Si l'amour impossible  
Un jour se conjugue au passé**

Un peu différent entre nous, mais au fond les mêmes

**  
Nous aurons inventé  
La possibilité  
De s'aimer**

Deux gars qui se détestaient, mais au fond qui s'aiment.


	5. Et mourir de plaisir

Bonsoir à tous,

L'inspiration ne semble plus me lâcher, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !

Voici déjà le chapitre 5, où Draco exprime un désir à la fois violent et passionné … Ses sentiments lui apparaissent toujours aussi envahissants, mais il ne s'agit plus de haine cette fois … en tout cas plus tout à fait. Je comptais faire ce chapitre encore plus violent et emporté, mais il s'est fait comme ça, et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal … Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Le POV de Harry sur ce même « sujet » arrivera demain, je pense, alors un peu de patience.

J'en profite pour remercier très sincèrement Moonie : merci de tant m'apporter, tu es un ange. Ton soutien et ta présence sur l'écriture de cette fic sont un beau présent que tu me fais, et ça me touche beaucoup. De même, merci infiniment à Lucille : tu es là à chaque fois, c'est vraiment adorable ! Ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme sont de vrais trésors : )

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) «Et mourir de plaisir » est de Michel Sardou.

Note : POV de Draco.

Passez un bon moment !

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part V : Et mourir de plaisir**

Harry, maintenant tu es mien

De la tête aux pieds en passant par les reins

Au nom de notre nouveau lien

Laisse-toi aller sous ma bouche et mes mains

Laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer …

Laisse-moi jouer, je vais jouir …

**Et mourir de plaisir**

Que la nuit passe et qu'elle nous emporte

Je veux t'aimer à chaque minute bien plus fort

Et qu'à peine passé le pas de ta porte

On se tue, jusqu'à agoniser de notre petite mort

Laisse la nuit faire, elle est maîtresse …

Laisse moi faire, tu dois m'appartenir …

**  
Et mourir de plaisir**

Si tu savais quels fantasmes je nourris à ton égard

Tu voudrais sans doute que je parte

Tu tremblerais au moindre de mes pernicieux regards

Sans savoir si ce soir je compte t'aimer ou te battre

Fais-moi confiance, je te connais au fond si bien …

Fais-moi confiance, je sais comment te faire jouir …

**  
Et mourir de plaisir**

La nuit je deviens fauve à ta place, mon petit lion

Prépare-toi à feuler sous mes assauts d'ardeur et de passion !

**  
Poser les mains sur un visage,  
Vouloir et ne pas oser**

Avant la haine emportait mes coups contre toi

Aujourd'hui je n'ose presque plus te toucher

**  
Puis s'aventurer davantage  
Au risque de tout briser,**

Car je connais la violence qui se cache en moi

Elle pourrait te briser en voulant à peine t'effleurer

**  
Souffrir à force de s'étreindre  
Et se confondre dans la nuit,**

J'étais un monstre, tu m'as rendu tendre

J'ose à peine t'approcher de peur de te blesser

**  
Souffrir sans gémir ou se plaindre  
Sans un cri**

Mais je m'impatiente à trop devoir attendre

Ce soir, tu vas me laisser te toucher …

Et mourir de plaisir

Tu vas me laisser t'étreindre et te fouiller, jouir …

**  
Et mourir de plaisir**

Car cette nuit, rien ne pourra m'arrêter

Le moindre de tes gestes m'affole et me torture

Mes sens ne cessent de s'enflammer

Sais-tu au moins ce que j'endure ?

**  
S'étendre à demi-mort de peur,**

Harry, tu es mon amant, mon amour, ma vie

**  
Se réchauffer par des mots,**

Mais là, je brûle d'ardeur, de soif et de désir

**  
Des mots qui retiennent les heures**

Je tiens à toi, tu le sais, sincèrement

**  
Et sans trouver le repos,**

Mais je te jure qu'il est plus que temps

**  
Souffrir à force de s'attendre**

Laisse-moi enfin te posséder, te faire mien tout entier

**  
Et tomber jusqu'à l'agonie,**

Je veux te baiser, te faire brûler de mon brasier

**  
Souffrir encore plus et se rendre**

Mon corps n'attendra pas plus, tendu, prêt à exploser

**  
Dans un cri**

Viens, que je te fasse mien, de la tête aux pieds !  
**  
Et mourir de plaisir**

La nuit nous appartiendra, soyons sans crainte

Allons au bout de nos tabous

Le vice nous enlacera, dans cette subite étreinte

Allons au bout de nous !

Et quand nous aurons tout découvert de nos corps

Quand nous nous serons aimés jusqu'à la mort

Nous pourrons enfin jouir …

**  
Et mourir de plaisir**

Et quand ma fièvre sera retombée

Que mon désir sera rassasié

Quand mes sens auront retrouvé leur raison

Nous nous enlacerons

Tu me diras que tu m'aimes

Ou bien que tu me hais

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu pourras me le dire

**  
Et dormir**

Et si je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je resterais éveillé

Rêvant de ce qu'on vient de faire et rêvant de recommencer

Comme je suis fier, je n'aurais pas répondu à ta déclaration

J'aurais feint de l'ignorer, de ne pas y prêter attention

Mais dans le silence de cette nuit

Après t'avoir possédé et avoir joui

Je pourrais sans doute te le dire

**  
Et dormir.**


	6. Attache moi

Bonjour à tous,

Avec un petit jour de retard, voici enfin le chapitre répondant à « Et mourir de plaisir » : voici comment Harry envisage, lui, ce lien charnel, passionné et violent, qui les unit, en plus des sentiments.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, en particulier Yohina (puisque je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement) : je suis heureuse que ce texte là t'ait plu aussi, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances : )

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) s'appelle « Attache-moi » (je n'en connais malheureusement pas l'interprète).

Note : POV de Harry.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part VI : Attache-moi**

Draco, je veux sentir tes mains sur moi, me parcourant

Je veux frémir, soupirer, jouir et t'aimer

Et même si c'est en me faisant hurler

Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, ici et maintenant !

**Comme la lueur de nos nuits**

Nous avons trop longtemps souffert

A nous détester avec force

Il n'est plus temps de nous haïr

Sortons enfin de nos ténèbres d'hier

**  
Comme la langueur de nos cris**

C'est avec rémission que mon corps t'est offert

Arrache mes habits, ma peau jusqu'à l'écorce

Ne t'arrête pas, même si tu m'entends gémir

Et ne sois pas tendre, je te connais plus fier !

**  
Attache-moi**

Viens, emprisonne-moi de tes bras

Je ne veux plus partir

Viens, je ne suis plus qu'à toi

Pour le meilleur et surtout le pire

**  
Comme la lenteur de la nuit**

Je te suivrais comme une ombre fidèle

**  
Comme la chaleur de l'envie**

Je serais ton douloureux péché véniel

**  
Attache-moi**

Viens marquer sur ma peau ton territoire

Tu le sais, je ne suis rien sans toi

Viens être le soleil de ma nuit trop noire

Ma délivrance, mon futur et ma croix

**  
Comme la douceur de l'oubli**

C'est contre ton cœur que j'oublierais mon passé

**  
Comme la fureur de la pluie ...**

C'est dans tes sourires que j'oublierais de pleurer

Attache-moi  
Comme une corde en silence

Tu es le maître de mon corps

Je m'abandonne à toi sans me plaindre

Tu peux bien me donner la mort

Du moment que je peux t'étreindre

**  
Attache-moi  
Comme une longue délivrance**

Tu es l'autre moitié de mon cœur

Celle qui bat, celle qui reprend enfin vie

Ce qu'il y a de pire en moi tu l'as rendu meilleur

Tu m'as redonné le goût, la force et l'envie

**  
Comme les fleurs de la peau**

En échange de cette renaissance,

Je m'offre à toi, et si je te satisfais

Tu pourras recommencer à satiété

Tu pourras faire de moi ton jouet

**  
Comme les fruits de ton eau**

Profitons de cette seconde chance

Et allons au bout de ce qui nous plaît

A tes pieds je perds toute fierté

Je suis à toi, je t'attends, je suis prêt

**  
Attache-moi**

Notre lien sera indestructible

Profond et inaltérable

A la limite de l'inadmissible

A la limite de l'inacceptable

**  
Comme les lèvres de ta main**

Lie-moi à toi, ou aux barreaux du lit

**  
Comme la bouche de tes reins**

Torture-moi jusqu'à l'extase ou bien jusqu'à l'oubli

**  
Attache-moi**

Tout, donne-moi tout de ton être

Sois mien, le seul, l'unique amant

Jure-moi que nous effacerons les peut-être

Jure-moi que nous ne ferons pas semblant

**  
Comme l'espoir en ton sein**

Viens en moi, là où personne n'est jamais venu

**  
Comme la mort d'un trop plein ...**

Prolonge l'instant jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus

**  
Attache-moi  
Comme une corde en silence**

Je suis ta marionnette, ton pantin désarticulé

C'est toi qui tiens les ficelles de ma vie

Tu peux bien tout me demander

Tu sais que je satisferais toutes tes envies

**  
Attache-moi  
Comme une longue délivrance**

Rien de ce que tu me feras ne sera pire

Que tout ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années

Je connais le mal : battre, tuer, tromper, haïr

Je connais tout. J'ai tout subi. Sauf être aimé.

Comme l'inutile à l'agréable

Alors, à toi qui me connais si bien

**  
Comme le lys qui s'étale**

A toi qui a toujours été là, près de moi

**  
Comme un parfum désagréable**

A genoux devant toi, je joins les mains

Pour une prière, sans conditions

Pour une demande, sans supplication

Je t'en conjure, Draco …

**  
Attache-moi**

Attache-moi

**  
Comme le sommeil de l'insomniaque**

Que tu y vois un jeu pervers, ou cruel

**  
Comme l'angoisse paranoïaque**

Que tu veuilles en faire une ultime torture

**  
Comme un hypocondriaque**

Que tu veuilles m'emmener en enfer ou au ciel

Je t'en prie, fais ce que tu veux de moi

Je te donne sur moi tous les droits

Du moment que ça te va …

**  
Attache-moi**

Attache-moi

**  
Comme on se voue à sa perte**

Décide de ma mise à mort, qu'elle soit réelle ou non

**  
Comme on se cloue à son être**

Qu'elle soit solitaire ou partagée

**  
Comme on en perd toute sa tête**

Si tu veux me posséder jusqu'à la déraison

Si tu veux me fouiller jusqu'au cœur

Si tu veux que dans ce lit on oublie les heures

Fais-moi l'amour, et surtout …

**  
Attache-moi**

Attache-moi

**  
Comme on se saoule de malheur**

Si en me prenant tu me fais mal

**  
Comme on redouble d'ardeur**

Si tu me blesses en m'aimant avec démesure

**  
Comme on se lève le cœur ...**

Si je gémis, pleure ou deviens pâle

Surtout, ne t'arrête pas, ne change rien

Sous tes coups de reins, je me sens bien

Même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, crois-moi …

**  
Attache-moi  
Comme une corde en silence**

Alors, ce soir, Draco, laisse parler ton corps

Laisse ton désir t'envahir et me posséder

Qu'en me faisant l'amour, tu me donnes la mort

Peu m'importe, du moment que nous sommes liés

**  
Attache-moi  
Comme une longue délivrance**

Et quand le matin viendra nous cueillir, épuisés

Quand nous nous serons unis jusqu'à la jouissance

Quand tu m'auras suffisamment possédé pour être rassasié

Dis-moi si tu veux qu'on recommence …

**  
Attache-moi **

Car moi, je serais toujours là si tu en as envie

**Attache-moi**

Moi, je serais toujours menotté aux draps de ton lit

**Attache-moi**

Moi, je serais toujours prêt à t'aimer, comme je t'ai haï …


	7. J'enrage

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 7. Celui-ci est peut-être moins évident à saisir, je ne sais pas, en tout cas j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un peu de mal à faire passer ce que je voulais en l'écrivant. Mais j'espère qu'il vous touchera et vous plaira quand même, et que vous le trouverez cohérent par rapport aux autres …

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « J'enrage » est d'Isabelle Boulay. Je me suis permise de changer un mot dans ses paroles, pour mettre un masculin à la place d'un féminin (vu que c'est Draco qui parle).

Note : POV de Draco.

Place à la lecture …

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part VII : J'enrage**

Harry, c'est vrai, ce monde ne nous sourit pas toujours

Mais doit-on pour autant renoncer à y vivre

Dois-tu sans cesse broyer du noir, même entre mes bras !

Parce que, tu sais, ma patience n'excédera pas mon amour

Et si ton désir me rend fou, tes colères me rendent ivre

Il y a vraiment des fois où je ne te comprends pas !

**Plus je connais le monde**

Je ne nie pas que tu m'aies ouvert les yeux

Moi qui ne voyait guère plus loin que mon intérêt

**  
Plus je vois qu'il ressemble**

Mais, s'il te plaît, ne devient pas comme ceux

Qui ne peuvent avancer sans avant reculer

**  
À ce que tu disais**

Je prends le temps d'apprendre à te comprendre

J'essaie de réfréner ce que tu haïssais en moi

**  
Que j'ai pas toujours cru**

Mais alors que je suis devenu aimant et tendre

Pourquoi ne te détends-tu pas, au moins une fois ?

**  
Tes colères soudaines**

Je sais que tu as mille raisons de ressasser ton malheur

Et que vu mon passé, je n'ai pas à me plaindre

**  
Je les revis parfois**

Mais je souffre quand je te vois compter les heures

Comme si c'était du temps perdu, ce temps à t'étreindre

**  
Quand se lèvent les masques**

Depuis que nos cœurs se parlent, et que nos âmes sont sœurs

Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression d'être aussi abandonné !

**  
Sur ces regards froids**

Quand nous nous haïssions, avec toute cette ardeur

Je me sentais plus vivant qu'aujourd'hui, à t'aimer …

**  
Tes paroles, tes envols**

Et même quand je t'étreints, que tu jouis dans mes bras

C'est comme si j'étais le seul à y croire réellement

**  
Et tes guerres perdues d'avance**

Et dans toutes tes pensées, je ne suis jamais là

Mais avant de mourir, n'oublie pas d'être vivant !

**  
Tes éclats de cœur**

Avant que tout ton monde ne s'écroule et s'abîme

N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux à tenter quelque chose

**  
Remontent en moi**

Quand toi tu me dis, las, « à quoi ça rime ? »

N'oublie pas que pour d'autres, il suffit qu'on ose

**  
Dans le silence**

Quand je passe mon temps à te murmurer combien je t'adore

Et que mes mains semblent ne jamais vouloir te lâcher

**  
Tes combats, ta fureur**

Toi tu ne cesses de hurler que ta vie est pourrie jusqu'à la mort

Qu'à bien y réfléchir, tu regrettes d'être né

**  
Contre le vent et la peur**

Harry, quand tu me dis ça, je sens mon cœur se briser

Comme aspiré dans ce passé, où tu n'étais pas là

**  
Mais dis-moi pourquoi**

Comment peux-tu seulement songer à ne pas exister

Quand ma vie n'aurait aucun sens sans toi !

**  
Tout recommence**

Je te déteste de ne pas aimer plus cette vie, et moi !

Je te déteste de souvent regarder ailleurs

**  
Au fond de moi  
**

Je te déteste de m'oublier, parfois …

Je te déteste de n'être qu'une moitié de cœur !

**  
J'enrage**

Harry, ne me fais pas regretter notre haine !

**De manquer d'air et de courage**

J'aimerais tellement te faire oublier ta vie passée

J'aimerais tellement te voir sourire sans pleurs

Je voudrais tant n'avoir aucun mal à t'aimer

Et pouvoir te quitter sans en avoir peur

**  
J'enrage**

Harry, ne me pousse pas à partir dans d'autres bras !

**  
D'être déjà devenu sage**

J'aimerais te rendre jaloux, en offrant mon corps

Ce corps impatient, qui t'attend chaque soir

J'aimerais que tu me reproches tous mes torts

Et qu'on recommence notre histoire

**  
J'enrage**

Harry, ne me laisse pas rêver à d'autres chimères !

**  
À brûler tout sur ton passage**

J'aimerais avoir la folie de te pousser jusqu'au suicide

Pour que tu prennes conscience de la valeur de la vie

J'aimerais te rendre affamé et avide

Pour que tu aimes enfin avoir envie

**  
J'enrage**

**Que tu sois parti loin de moi**

**Là-bas tout seul dans les nuages**

Harrytu es ma vie,et pourtant, je perds l'envie

Je n'y crois plus, plus assez en tout cas

Délivre-moi, dis-moi que c'est fini

Qu'on n'existe plus, toi et moi …

Une enfant qui s'amuse

J'ai parfois l'impression de replonger en arrière

Quand j'étais seul, enfant, et si heureux comme ça

**  
Au bord de la rivière**

Quand j'étais arrogant, insipide et si fier

Quand au fond, personne ne voulait de moi

**  
Et qui lance des pierres**

Et je t'imagine toi, qui étais si aimé

Qui avais tout pour l'être, c'est vrai

**  
Au destin qui l'attend**

Mais qui as tout perdu, sans même le mériter

Qui as vu sa vie transformée, à regrets

**  
Tombée sur une planète**

Et depuis, héros sans médaille ni podium

Tu sauves un monde auquel tu ne crois plus

**  
Comme on tombe à la mer**

La vengeance comme brassard, la colère comme opium

Tu combats sans y croire, à l'avance déçu

**  
Dans un monde où je me sens**

Et moi, petit prince choyé, je trônais, impérial

Croyant mon avenir pavé d'or

**  
Toujours étranger**

Jusqu'à ce que tu fissures mon cœur glacial

Me montrant combien j'avais tort

**  
Ta violence, ta patience**

Ta haine, comme un coup de poignard mortel

M'a réveillé, me propulsant à terre

**  
Perdue à coup d'intolérance**

Dans cette réalité, bien trop loin du ciel

Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'on a tout à perdre

**  
Tes éclats de voix**

Mais depuis que je t'aime, et que tu es mien

J'ai presque l'amertume de ta violence passée

**  
Remontent en moi**

J'ai cette envie de toi, de la tête jusqu'aux reins

Mais je ne sais plus si c'est pour t'aimer ou te frapper …

**  
Dans le silence**

Je n'ai plus les mots pour t'attirer à moi

Je ne sais plus si tu rêves encore de nous

**  
Ta folie, tes envies**

J'ai perdu la recette, et le mode d'emploi

Je ne sais pas si je suis trop dur ou trop doux

**  
Et tes rêves incompris**

Je croyais qu'en t'aimant, je te comprendrais mieux

Mais on ne regarde plus dans la même direction

**  
Ton audace et la place**

Je croyais qu'un couple, c'était d'être à deux

Mais je me sens bien seul à tenir le bastion

**  
Que tu as laissée**

Vais-je laisser l'ennui et l'absence nous séparer

Vais-je trouver l'envie de me battre encore

**  
Dans ma vie**

Vais-je trouver la force de ne pas te détester

Vais-je t'aimer, aujourd'hui, demain encore …

J'enrage

Harry, je vais te frapper jusqu'au sang !

**  
De manquer d'air et de courage**

J'aimerais, avoir la force, comme dans le passé

La force et la folie, de te rouer de coups

J'aimerais te dire que tu n'es rien, comme effacé

Mais mon cœur bat encore en songeant à nous

**  
J'enrage**

Harry, je vais te hurler des insultes atroces !

**  
D'être déjà devenu sage**

J'aimerais avoir plaisir à te torturer

Te regarder agoniser sans lever le petit doigt

J'aimerais être aussi cruel que dans le passé

Te dire que je n'aime que moi

**J'enrage**

Harry, je vais t'achever de mes propres mains …

**  
À brûler tout sur ton passage**

J'aimerais être le même homme qu'avant

Celui qui ne t'aimait pas, et n'en souffrait pas

J'aimerais ne plus être ton amour, ton amant

Et ne sentir que de la haine quand je te vois !

**  
J'enrage  
Que tu sois parti loin de moi  
Là-bas tout seul dans les nuages**

Harry, si rien n'avait changé, nous nous détesterions,

Tu me regarderais avec haine, et je ferais de même

Nous aurions pu vivre sans nous poser de questions

Mais je t'aime. Et c'est bien là le problème.


	8. Douleur

Bonsoir,

Dans ce chapitre 8, si justement nommé « Douleur », vous allez découvrir l'écho des pensées de Harry à celles, déjà sombres, de Draco. Rien n'est simple dans une relation aussi passionnée et conflictuelle que la leur, surtout vu leur caractère, leur passé, leur lien …

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Douleur » est de Félix Leclerc. Là aussi, je me suis permise de changer un mot, pour mettre un masculin à la place d'un féminin.

Note : POV de Harry.

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira : )

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part VIII : Douleur**

Quand le monde se fait plus noir, et plus sombre

C'est dans tes bras que je me réfugie

Mais de ce passé qui me suit comme une ombre

Je ne trouve jamais le moindre répit

**Je m'appellerais l'amour**

C'est pourquoi, souvent, je pleure dans tes draps

Ne sachant comment dire ma douleur, je me tais

Je sais que bien souvent, tu ne me comprends pas

Et que parfois, tu me détesterais presque. Je le sais.

**  
que je te courtiserais,**

Mais c'est ton amour qui me sauve, à chaque fois

C'est grâce à toi que je survis. Crois-moi.

**  
Je m'appellerais la peur,**

Quand je vois ce qui m'attend, j'ai souvent envie de fuir

De trouver un refuge où je peux, même là où le désespoir mène

Je pense parfois à tout abandonner, en finir

Mais c'est là que je capte ta haine …

**  
que je te défendrais,**

Je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas avec colère

Ne nous ramène pas sept ans en arrière !

**  
Je m'appellerais la nuit,**

Si tu m'abandonnais, je perdrais la raison

Je perdrais mon cœur, mon espace, ma lumière

Je perdrais ma croix, ma place, ma maison

Si tu m'abandonnais, je perdrais tous mes repères

**  
que je t'illuminerais,**

Car qui d'autre que toi peut me guider au bout du tunnel

Qui d'autre que toi connaît si bien le chemin du ciel ?

**  
Je m'appellerais la mort**

Vivre avec moi, c'est flirter avec les pires dangers

M'aimer, c'est frôler la mort à chaque pas, chaque geste

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'y exposer

Et pourtant, malgré tout, malgré nous, tu restes

**  
que je t'épargnerais.**

Draco, ma vie est comme une longue plainte agonisante

Où la douleur est telle qu'il vaut mieux que je te mente

Pour te faire langueur

Alors, je feints de ne rien ressentir, ni souffrance ni plaisir

Et pourtant dans tes bras, je subis les deux

Tes assauts, tes aveux, ta violence, ton désir

Je me damnerais pour eux !

**  
Comme tu m'as fait douleur**

Je pourrais mourir d'une seconde de vie sans toi

Mais je mourrais tout autant si tu ne me quittes pas

**  
Je m'appellerais le vent**

Je fuis, m'évapore, m'évade et me soustrais

Je pars, car comment te protéger autrement

Si je restais, crois-moi, tu en souffrirais

Bien plus que quand on se haïssait, avant

**  
que je te blesserais,**

Je veux rester, ou bien partir, ou mourir

Je veux t'aimer, ou ne rien dire, ou te haïr !

**  
Ne me crois pas méchant**

De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas

Que nous franchissons chaque fois que l'on se voit

**  
écoute mon couplet**

C'est ce que tu disais, et je trouvais ça beau

Mais s'aimer jusqu'à la mort, n'est-ce pas juste un peu trop ?

**  
Je m'appelle douleur**

Et mourir à en jouir, n'est-ce pas juste illusoire ?

Moi je crois que l'on ne peut pas être et avoir

**  
et tu es ma demeure.**

Tu as de la peine, de la colère, de la douleur

Je suis ta haine, ton amour amer, ta moitié de cœur … sans doute pas la meilleure !

J'ai tant battu les rues

Draco, je suis victime et bourreau à la fois

Je lutte pourtant, mais ça ne s'arrête pas

**  
J'ai tant battu les heures**

Je te blesse en t'aimant, pareil si je te hais

Je jouis de souffrir, encore plus d'être aimé

**  
Qu'enfin tu es venu  
comme en mer la lueur**

Notre amour est venu nous sauver

De cette haine destructrice

Etait-ce la solution ?

Maintenant je me sens sombrer

Sans ta main salvatrice

Où est l'absolution ?

**  
T'as dit : "j'aime les fous  
parc'qu'ils aiment les fleurs..."**

Je ne comprends plus bien où je suis

Ni où je veux en venir

Et toi, le sais-tu ?

Je ne sais plus bien où je gis

Ni si je veux en finir

Et toi, que veux-tu ?

**  
Mis dans tes deux mains nues  
ma raison et mon cœur.**

Pourquoi une telle douleur vrille-t-elle mon cœur

Quand après avoir été ennemis nous sommes devenus âmes sœurs ?

Pourquoi mon âme continue-t-elle de gémir

Quand après nous être battus nous nous sommes tant faits jouir ?

Pourquoi mes plaies continuent-elles de saigner

Quand après nous être tant haï nous avons enfin su nous aimer ?

**  
Ne me crois pas avant**

Draco, mon âme doit être maudite, et condamnée

**  
ne me crois pas servant**

Puisque enchaînée à toi, elle souffre toujours

**  
Je t'aime tant et tant**

Je n'ai jamais voulu te détester, tu le sais

**  
maintenant tu le sens.**

Je n'éprouvais pour toi qu'un violent amour

**  
Traverserons les pleurs**

Mais puisqu'il ne peut t'approcher sans te faire souffrir

**  
traverserons les ans**

Et comme je ne veux pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que dans notre passé

**  
Traverserons les temps**

Il ne me reste plus qu'à renoncer à t'aimer. Et à te haïr.

**  
mon fardeau, **

Même si je ne sais pas comment faire pour vivre sans toi

**ma chaleur ...**

Puisque tu es celui pour qui mon cœur bat …


	9. Oublier

Bonsoir,

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment tout cela va se terminer, mais j'ai bien peur, Moonie et Yohina (merci beaucoup pour ta review !), que l'on ne court pas vers le happy end, avec ces deux gars-là !

Mais plongeons-nous sans plus attendre dans les sentiments d'un Draco à la dérive …

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Oublier » est de Nunzia.

Note : POV de Draco.

Bonne lecture, en espérant sincèrement que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part IX ; Oublier**

Dis-moi, Harry, m'accorderais-tu une dernière danse

Avant qu'on se laisse partir ?

Et surtout dis-moi, la vie sans toi a-t-elle seulement un sens ?

Une vie sans t'aimer, ni te haïr …

**Pourquoi souffrir, pour quel avenir,**

Mais malgré ma douleur et mes hésitations

Une certitude m'étreint doucement le cœur

Aussi sûrement que se meurt ma passion

Aussi sûrement que mon amour se meurt

**  
Aujourd'hui je veux vivre ...**

La raison me reprend, moi qui l'avais tant fui

Elle me susurre que c'est loin de toi

Que je reprendrais mieux le cours de ma vie

Alors, rends-moi ma liberté, rends-moi à moi !

**  
Redonner un sens a mon existence**

Harry, toi et moi c'était sans importance

C'était une douce chimère, une autre histoire

C'était comme se donner une seconde chance

A laquelle il était fou de croire !

**  
Partir pour être libre ...**

Moi je sais que c'est ailleurs que battront mieux nos cœurs

Tu verras, tout prendra sens vers d'autres horizons

Nous n'étions pas, comme nous le croyions, deux âmes sœurs

Nous n'étions pas les héros de cette chanson

**  
Je veux effacer mes années blessées**

Nous nous sommes haïs, nous nous sommes aimés

Nous avons tentés de tisser à deux tant de liens

On ne pourra pas dire que nous n'avons pas essayé !

Même si au final ça n'aura mené à rien …

**  
A vivre à tes côtés ...**

Mais maintenant, il faut rendre les armes

Cesser ce combat qui ne fait que des perdants

Maintenant, Harry, rendons-nous sans larmes

Rendons-nous compte qu'il vaut mieux vivre sans

**  
Et t'abandonner à tes regrets tout changer**

Et se laisser. Et s'oublier.

Oublier ... oublier ... tout casser m'enfuir

C'est ce que je ferais, sans jamais cesser.

**  
Oublier ... oublier … oublier ... oublier**

J'ai déjà commencé, et je continuerais

**  
Tout briser et tout casser comme ...**

Je perdrais tout de nous, jusqu'à nos regrets !

**  
Mmmh ... et tout casser**

Je perdrais surtout l'idée que je t'aimais …

Sécher mes larmes, raviver la flamme

Harry, comprends-moi, je veux repartir

Sur de nouvelles bases, et me reconstruire

On a passé tant de temps à s'aimer, se haïr

Tant de temps à s'unir, et à se détruire

**  
Qui meurt au fond de moi ...**

Qu'avec les années, j'ai perdu la force

J'ai perdu l'envie, la curiosité et la foi

Je suis usé, de l'âme jusqu'à l'écorce

Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de toi.

**  
Je voudrais naître une seconde fois**

Je te prenais pour le centre de mon univers

Je ne voyais pas la vie ailleurs que sous ton regard

Que ce soit dans l'amour ou dans la guerre

Je te voulais à tout prix, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

**  
Ailleurs où tu n'es pas ...**

Mais j'avais tort. Tu n'es pas mon destin

Tu n'es pas celui qu'il me fallait, que j'attendais tant

Et ce soir, je reprends ma vie en mains

Je t'oublierais, toi qui fus mon ennemi, et mon amant

**  
Tout quitter sans bruit, sortir de ta vie**

Je m'en vais, là où le monde tourne sans toi

Je quitte ton regard, tes bras et ton corps

Je pars, que tu le veuilles ou pas

Je pars, ou signe mon arrêt de mort

**  
Et vivre sans regret ...**

C'est peut-être égoïste, peut-être juste lâche

C'est peut-être fou, peut-être dérisoire

Mais je t'ai aimé et poursuivi sans relâche

Maintenant, laisse-moi juste te dire au revoir

**  
Pour oublier à tout jamais,**

Partons bons amis, ou si tu ne peux pas

Quittons-nous en bons vieux ennemis

Ne regrettons rien, toi et moi

Ca fera des souvenirs. Dans une autre vie.

**  
Que je t'aimais ...**

Même si moi je préfère tout oublier.

Oublier ... oublier ... tout casser m'enfuir

Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, Harry !

**  
Oublier ... oublier … oublier ... oublier**

Avec ou sans toi, la vie m'a toujours souri

**  
Tout briser et tout casser comme ...**

Mais le temps m'a prouvé que je vis mieux sans toi !

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... tout casser m'enfuir**

Loin de toi, je le sais, je ne souffrirais pas …

**  
Oublier ... oublier … oublier ... oublier**

Loin de toi, je serais un homme heureux

**  
Tout briser et ne jamais revenir**

Un homme qui réussit et obtient tout ce qu'il veut

**  
Non ne jamais revenir**

A tes côtés je n'ai obtenu que de la souffrance

**  
Et tout casser casser casser comme ...**

Casse-toi, ton amour n'a plus aucun sens !

Oublier ... oublier ... tout casser m'enfuir

Pas à pas, je m'éloigne de toi,

**  
Oublier ... oublier … oublier ... oublier**

Et je me sens déjà libéré d'un grand poids

**  
Tout briser et tout casser comme ...**

Avec le temps, je t'aurais traîné comme un boulet

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... tout casser m'enfuir**

Tu ne m'aurais laissé que des regrets

**  
Oublier ... oublier … oublier ... oublier**

J'aurais passé ma jeunesse à vivre un enfer

**  
Tout briser et ne jamais revenir ...**

A rêver au ciel, rivé à la terre

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... non ne jamais revenir**

En fait, tu n'étais ni mon âme sœur, ni mon ennemi

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... on s'en fiche**

Juste une erreur qui aurait pu me gâcher la vie !

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... s'en aller**

C'est pourquoi je m'enfuis, sans regret, loin de toi

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... oublier ... oublier ...**

Et que m'importe de savoir si toi, tu y survivras !

**  
Oublier ... oublier ... **

Mais alors, dans ce cas

**Oublier ... **

Pourquoi ais-je au fond de moi

**Oublier.**

Le sentiment que je ne t'oublierais pas ?


	10. Et t'oublier

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira, quoique vous ayez pu attendre pour cette fin.

Ce chapitre clôt donc cette histoire d'amour violente et passionnée entre Harry et Draco … mais peut-on vraiment parler d'une conclusion ? Toute histoire a-t-elle obligatoirement une fin ?

Mais sans plus attendre, je vous laisse donc découvrir les pensées de Harry …

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Et t'oublier » est de Salvatore Adamo. Je me suis permise de changer une parole pour rester cohérente avec l'idée qu'on parle ici de deux garçons.

Note : POV de Harry.

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout pour cette fic ... et rendez-vous sur la suite de mes autres histoires, pour ceux qui le souhaitent : )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**De la haine à l'amour**

**Part X : Et t'oublier**

Quand tout s'en va, quand tout se meurt

Quand tout se tait et s'indiffère

Quand je ne bats plus que d'une moitié de cœur

Et que tu t'en vas, je me perds

**Et marcher sous la pluie**

Et pourtant, malgré mes prières, rien n'y fera

Je sais que tu es parti, et que tu ne reviendras pas

**  
En regardant le ciel**

J'aurais beau hurler à pleins poumons ton nom

Je sais que rien ne me reviendra, pas même ton pardon

**  
Et ne penser à rien**

Malgré tout, excuse-moi, pour mes fautes et mes erreurs

Pour celles que je ne connais pas, mais que tu connais par cœur

**  
Que la pluie qui ruisselle**

J'ai lu si souvent dans ton regard des reproches muets

Que je comprends ton départ, même si je ne peux l'accepter

Que la pluie sur ma peau  
Qui vient tout effacer

Draco, nous nous sommes fait tant de mal, nous deux

Que j'ai l'impression d'avoir souffert comme en mille guerres

Mais, malgré la douleur, je peux te faire cet aveu

Je le referais sans hésiter, si c'était à refaire

**  
Être un homme nouveau  
N'avoir plus de passé**

Et je souffrirais sans doute encore, si nous recommencions

Je te haïrais comme avant, puis t'aimerais à la folie

Nous nous perdrions jour après jour dans cette passion

Qui nous a mené de l'amour à la haine, de la mort à la vie

**  
Et t'oublier et t'oublier**

Mais le temps n'est plus aux regrets

**  
Et t'oublier **

Je dois à présent juste t'oublier.

**  
Et marcher dans la nuit**

Je dois moi aussi partir, par un autre chemin

Découvrir d'autres corps, d'autres cœurs, d'autres mains

**  
M'enivrer de son charme**

Trouver enfin la personne qui est faite pour moi

Celle qui m'aimera sincèrement, et ne me blessera pas

**  
Marcher à l'infini**

Et même si ça doit me prendre le reste de ma vie

Et même si à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas envie

**  
Me vider de mes larmes**

Je continuerais à vivre, loin de ton ombre trop noire

Je continuerais à vivre, même sans trop y croire

Marcher comme un pantin  
Et tomber à genoux

Après tout, ça ne me changera pas de mes rôles d'avant

Quand j'étais tour à tour, un enfant seul et abandonné

Puis le héros de tous, celui nommé à tort le Survivant

Toute ma vie, crois-moi, je n'ai fait que jouer

**  
Et marcher malgré tout  
Marcher jusqu'à plus rien**

Il n'y avait qu'entre tes bras que je pouvais être moi-même

Sans pudeur ni réticence, tu m'as toujours vu tel que je suis

Tu as su m'apprécier, et me dire « Je t'aime »

Malgré mes défauts, mes colères, et mes peurs aussi

**  
Et t'oublier et t'oublier**

Mais tout ceci appartient désormais au passé

**  
Et t'oublier **

Un passé que je dois aujourd'hui oublier.

Marcher enfin ravi

Un avenir radieux m'attend, à moins qu'il ne soit perdu

Après tout, qu'importe, je n'y ai jamais cru

**  
De ne voir plus de chairs**

Ma naissance était marquée du sceau de la mort

Me pourrissant le cœur, me détruisant le corps

**  
Et au bout de ma peine**

Toi seul as su me ressusciter, me redonner l'envie

Même si tu m'as ôté la vie quand tu es parti

**  
Voir se lever la vie**

Mais peut-être bien que si tu n'avais pas fait ce choix

Je l'aurais fait pour nous, tôt ou tard, pour toi et moi

La vie aux yeux câlins  
Comme ses yeux au réveil

Mon cœur se déchire, mon âme meurt doucement

Je crois que je préférais encore souffrir sous tes coups

Au moins, sous tes mains, je me sentais vivant

Je croyais encore en quelque chose quand je croyais en nous

**  
Et me prendre la main  
Et courir au soleil**

Mais rien ne sert de regretter, tu as eu raison de le faire

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de nous sauver de nous-mêmes

Rien ne pouvait nous rendre heureux, ni l'amour ni la guerre

Je pars donc ce soir aussi. Parce que je t'aime.

**  
Et t'oublier et t'oublier**

Accepte cette preuve d'amour, peut-être d'inimitié

**  
Et t'oublier **

Laisse-moi m'en aller à mon tour. Et t'oublier.

Et t'oublier et t'oublier

Je sais que c'est le choix le plus sensé

**  
Et t'oublier **

Il n'y a que comme ça que la douleur pourra passer

**  
Et t'oublier et t'oublier**

Seule la distance nous permettra de nous oublier tout à fait

**  
Et t'oublier **

Même si au fond, je sais que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer …


End file.
